


9 Months

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Welcome to the Family [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: dean x reader - Relationship, sam x reader
Series: Welcome to the Family [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413109
Kudos: 22





	9 Months

_Dean felt like it was an eternity before he heard the bathroom door open. He looked up, holding his breath for a moment. You grinned at him. “I’m pregnant!!” His face lit up, picking you up into a hug. “You’re gonna be a daddy!” You teared up._

* * *

## – 12 weeks pregnant –

It had been 3 weeks since you’d seen that little pink plus sign. Dean was still on cloud nine. You weren’t even starting to show, but that didn’t stop him from sleeping with his hand on your lower stomach. He was convinced that the two of you were going to welcome a son into the world in just about 28 weeks, while you told him not to get his hopes up.

Thankfully, cravings hadn’t been too out there. It was mainly fruits and vegetables. At the moment, all you wanted, however, was a strawberry shortcake with extra whipped cream. Dean had run out to get exactly that, but he was taking far too long. Which left you pacing the war room.

“You keep doing that, you’re going to wear the floor out…” Sam chuckled as he walked in.

You sighed. “He’s just taking forever.” You half whined.

He smiled. “He’s been gone like 20 minutes, sweetheart.” Sam walked to pull you close, but he had no idea when Dean would walk back in. It was better to want you from a bit of a distance, than to have to pry himself away.

“I know, Sammy.” You gave him a small smile. “Come on. Let’s go find a movie to watch.”

* * *

## – 20 weeks pregnant –

Dean’s thumb played with the ring he had recently bought you, that now complimented your wedding band. It wasn’t anything fancy, but it was beautiful. It had your birthstone, and Dean’s. On the inside was your wedding date. You smiled softly as you watched the small gems catch the light.

The two of you were sitting in the waiting room, both excited to find out the gender of your first child. Your right hand was resting gently on the top of your slightly rounded stomach, enjoying the small kicks you felt from the inside.

“Winchester.” Both of you looked over to where the voice came from, both of you grinning as you stood. You followed her back through the hallway towards the ultrasound room, the tiny kicks you felt reminding you of butterflies.

You were set up in the dim room, your shirt pushed up slightly, and your jeans tucked under your stomach. Dean’s green eyes were glued to the monitor, anxious to see his baby- something that he still wasn’t used to thinking.

* * *

## – 32 weeks pregnant –

“Damn it, Dean.” You cried. The last few weeks, you’d been emotional again. Currently, you were arguing over a hunt. “You have a daughter due in 8 weeks!”

He shot a glare at you. “You think I don’t know that, Y/N?!” Dean snapped. “It’s kinda hard to forget!” He tossed some more clothes into a bag. “I didn’t stop being a hunter the day I got you knocked up.” Instantly he knew he said the wrong thing.

Your eyes watered and you shook your head. “Nice, Dean. Real nice. _Asshole_.” Referring to the two of you deciding to have a baby as ‘knocked up’ hurt. He went to open his mouth and you wouldn’t let him. “Go, Dean. Just… _go_.” You sighed. You knew he wouldn’t give up hunting, but the last thing you needed was them coming home in bad shape in your last couple months of pregnancy.

Dean watched as you walked out, probably to go to one of the spare rooms. Sighing, he grabbed his bag. He’d find you before he left, not wanting to leave things like this.

* * *

## – 34 weeks pregnant –

Dean had said his goodbyes, and even apologized, but you still hurt. You told him to come home safe, for you, and your daughter. He’d kissed you gently, and told you he’d be home soon. That had been two weeks ago. He texted every night, and called when you asked him to.

You were doing your dishes from breakfast that morning when the bunker door opened and you heard the telltale sounds of the boys getting home. Smiling to yourself, you dried your hands and went to meet them.

“Hey, baby.” He smiled, trying to lessen the blow he was about to get.

“Really, Dean?!” You motioned over his body. He had a cast on his arm, stitches on his head, and you could tell by the way he held himself that he had injuries that you just couldn’t see. Sighing, you shook your head, just happy that he was home. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”

* * *

## – 38 weeks pregnant –

You were sitting on your bed, leaning against the headboard. Dean was putting together the bassinet for by the bed, making you laugh and his colorful muttering. Every now and then you’d hear a son of a bitch, or a damn it.

Finally, he stood up, looking proud. “There. She now has a place to sleep in our room.” There was a huge grin on h is face as his hands were on his hips.

“You’re such a good daddy already.” You smiled at him.

* * *

## – 41 weeks pregnant –

“Come on, Dean!” You paced your room. “Pick up damn phone!” Moments later, you felt a gush as your water broke. “Son of a bitch!”

After a few rings, you heard your husband’s voice. “Hey, baby.” You could hear the smile in his voice.

You clenched your jaw. “Get your ass home.” You ground out, angry at him. He’d been so cocky that he could get this salt and burn done before you went into labor, and here you were.

“Baby?!” He panicked.

“I’m in fucking labor, you ass.”


End file.
